This training grant, entitled Postdoctoral Training in Global AIDS Prevention Research is a competing continuation of the UCLA training program to prepare physician, social, behavioral, and professional scientists for academic research careers focused on understanding and preventing HIV disease globally. HIV is not going away any time soon, and we need to ensure that a new generation of scientific leaders is prepared to take us forward into the next era of HIV prevention research. We are requesting 2 new fellowship slots each year (one will be a physician specializing in adult or pediatric infectious diseases, and one a post-doctoral level social/behavioral scientist or a graduate with a doctoral degree from a relevant professional field such as public health, public policy, nursing, business, etc). Thus, th program will have 6 fellows enrolled at any one time, and graduate 2 fellows per year and admit 2 additional fellows each year. Physician fellows normally enter after a residency in internal medicine and one year of clinical training in infectious diseases. Public health scientists typicaly enter training immediately following the receipt of their doctoral degree. A total of 14 fellows wil be enrolled over the funding period. Each fellow is in the program for a maximum of 3 years and will seek extramural funding to take into a new faculty position at an academic or health institution. A successful graduate of the training program will have: o The option of securing a master's degree, o Completed at least one major developing country HIV prevention research project, o Participated in several other research projects, o Presented in at least one major scientific conference, o Published as a first author in leading scientific journals, and o Secure funding from the NIH or other agencies to take into a first faculty position. These program goals are achieved through a variety of seminars, mentoring, secondary data analyses, and the design and implementation of original data collection.